1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technique, and more particularly, to a technique of multiplexing a multi-viewpoint image with plural viewpoints to allow a multi-viewpoint three-dimensional display to generate and to reproduce the multi-viewpoint image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A three-dimensional display provides viewers with a stereoscopic effect by simultaneously giving two-dimensional images with two or more viewpoints, in which a disparity in viewpoint basically exists, to viewer's eyes.
A multi-view or multi-viewpoint image is an image including two-dimensional images with plural viewpoints and providing three-dimensional visual information and can be displayed by a three-dimensional display.